Air blowers have been used, typically in lawn and garden applications, to enable an operator to direct a stream of high velocity air toward one or more objects to propel the objects along the ground. The blowers may use electric or gas engines and may be mounted on a frame carried on the back of the operator. The backpacks typically have an L-shaped frame with the blower sitting on the horizontal portion of the frame and straps that go around the operator's arms.
The gas powered air blowers, a small tank may be placed adjacent to or on top of the air blower. The tanks are extremely small and require the operator to stop and refuel numerous times. In instances when the operator is also handling a spray device used to spray a fluid, solution, particulate, or mixture thereof (which is generally referred to herein as mixture), the large tank will oftentimes piggyback on top of the blower. Piggybacking the two devices is done to eliminate the need to keep switching between the air blower and the liquid sprayer. However piggybacking a heavy filed tank on top of an air blower is dangerous. The center of gravity of the entire system becomes too high for the operator, which can quickly lead to an accident and/or injury.
A need therefore exists to provide for a backpack that is safe to use and provides an operator with the ability to mount an air blower thereon and use a liquid sprayer.